The Weakness
by Paprika012345
Summary: His brother only had one weaknessbut it was because of this weakness Sasuke couldn't kill Itachi. Drabble, Sasuke Itachi centric implied SasukeSakura


A/N-Yes, I should be working on the next chapter of Problems with Potions and To Save A Life but this little plot doggie wouldn't leave me alone. Thought it up last night while being anxious for the concert I'm going to tomorrow. Read and Review

Disclaimer-I don't own Naruto

The Weakness

He leapt towards his opponent, sword drawn; sharpened blade turned towards the one who had caused him so much torture throughout his 20 years.

His brother retaliated with a simple move-and Sasuke dug his katana into a log.

_Foiled again…was his brother invincible_.

No, No one was invincible. Everyone had…a weakness.

So he continued to fight. Slash, dodge his brother's jutsu, try the fireball jutsu (it didn't work of course-why should it when the one he faced had learned the jutsu while he was still an infant?) and then, once again, dodge his brother's attack.

Finally, however, this stalemate was ended and Sasuke found an opening to perform his new jutsu-one of his own creation. One his brother had never seen before.

He held his blade out to the side and tightened his grip on the blade. Without taking his blood colored eyes from his brother's own blood colored eyes he forced some of his chakra into the blade itself….

And swung three times in rapid succession. From the angle at which he swung, the blades of chakra covered the entire room. His brother couldn't dodge it.

_Finally._

Panting with effort, Sasuke set the tip of the blade on the ground and leaned on the hilt. His brother lay on the ground, the shoulder of his Akatsuki cloak torn, blood seeping through. His straw hat had been long since knocked off and the long black hair pooled around his head.

Sasuke pushed himself into a standing position and walked across the room. Raising his katana, he placed the tip at his brother's neck.

"It's over Itachi," he whispered.

"You're right little brother. It is. End it then. But do me a favor-be the one to tell them that I'm dead. You know who I'm talking about."

Sasuke did know of whom his brother was talking about. He had seen them only several days before this final confrontation.

Flashback

_He walked down the road in the direction that his last informant had told him Uchiha Itachi had been seen. He was close…he could feel it._

_He was passing through a little village. Dogs could be heard barking around him but he impatiently ignored them and continued though the little hamlet._

_Until he got to the other side. Something stopped him over there. A little girl with hair some indeterminate color between brown and black, sat in the middle of the road with her back towards him. She looked to be about four or five and she was very fascinated by something that lay directly in front of her. _

_Suddenly, as thought sensing him, she leapt up and turned around. "Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you," said Sasuke to the little girl. She had very blue eyes, similar to Naruto's, although they were pupil less. In response to him saying this, she gave him a toothy grin and held out her hand-to show him a sleek black caterpillar crawling across it. _

"_YUMI!!!! Time to come inside, your father just got home!!!" The girl turned at the sound of the voice and yelled back in a child-like voice. "I'm coming mommy!!" Sasuke turned to look and could see a woman with brown hair and, well, shall we say, Sasuke now knew where the little girl got her eyes. She was obviously pregnant_

_Behind the woman standing in the door, Sasuke saw a flash of red and black. His well honed Shinobi hearing heard a very familiar voice speak to the woman, calling her Sora, and the call the little girl, Yumi, sharply, summoning her into the house._

_He wasn't dressed in his normal black and red cloak, instead a pair of jeans and a shirt. his black hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail and his eyes were still red but without the cloak they looked less foreboding. _

_After Sora had closed the door, Itachi finally spoke. "I know what you're thinking little brother. How can I fall in love? Well I did. And now, I ask you…leave them out of our fight."_

End Flashback

The sword point was steady at Itachi's throat but Sasuke's resolve has weakened.

_His brother had one weakness-his family,_

And because of that weakness…Sasuke found himself sheathing his sword.

_Five days ago he could have killed his brother without a scrap of remorse. But now he couldn't._

He showed Itachi his back. "Our fight is over. Go home to your family."

_He hated his brother-but he would not leave his sister-in-law and his niece without anyone in the world._

As he left the abandoned, partially destroyed house where the fight had taken place he could hear his brother getting up.

_He would be curious about why his little brother hadn't committed his sworn vengeance._

Sasuke merely thought of the person he had promised to return home for (the other was always confident of his return-he had come back from Orochimaru hadn't he?). He just never thought he'd have the same weakness as his brother.

_The little boy with his father's black hair and his mother's green eyes looked up at him with a solemn face._

_"Daddy promise me you'll come back."_

A/N-Hope you guys enjoyed, read and review!


End file.
